On the other side of the road
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "The day before". Le jour J est enfin arrivé, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Mais où la route qu'ils empruntent à présent les mènera-t-elle ?


_Hey hey, comme on se retrouve les amis ! Ça va, mon absence n'a pas été trop insupportable pour vous, vous êtes toujours en vie ? [Très drôle. Dire ça le jour présumé de la fin du monde, c'est THE blague de circonstance. Non mais sérieux, si c'était la fin du monde, je serai pas en train d'updater, je serais dans mon lit (okay, j'y suis actuellement) en compagnie d'un charmant british, à faire des choses ... Je vous passe les détails !]. Bref, que disions-nous ? Ah oui, j'ai du vous manquer depuis la dernière fois ! [Ou pas].  
Devinez quoi ? Après ________"**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**", "****__Ship's boy's mission__",__"**Battle of choices"** _et "**The day before**", voici le huitième OS de cette série. Petite piqûre de rappel [ne vous en faîtes pas, tout est propre, aseptisé, stérilisé, vous ne risquez rien !], _________House est le père adoptif de Rachel________, âgée d'à présent 7 ans, lui et Cuddy sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans, et depuis peu, ils sont fiancés (ce qui a bien sûr très rapidement circulé dans tout le PPTH, une vraie poudrière cet hôpital), et le jour du mariage est enfin arrivé.  
A ce sujet, je dois le reconnaître, vous m'avez beaucoup amusé, avec vos suppositions sur les OS qui suivraient "**The Day before**". Beaucoup d'entre vous exigeaient à tout prix un OS sur le mariage, d'autre un sur le mariage, un autre sur le voyage de noces ... Et j'en passe ! Quoi qu'il en soit et comme toujours, je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet; préférant vous laisser découvrir par vous-même. Je n'en dis pas plus sur les écrits à venir, n'essayez pas de m'apitoyer sur votre sort, ça ne fonctionnera pas !_

___________________________Bref, je ne vais guère vous retenir plus longtemps, et j'ai grand hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce nouvel OS. N'hésitez donc pas à laisser une review au passage !_

___________________________See ya people :D_

* * *

_**On the other side of the road.**_

Une foule plus nombreuse que prévu s'était amassée dans le parc de l'université de médecine du Michigan, où une grande partie avait été emménagé de façon à accueillir la réception. Pour une fois, Ann Harbor était envahie par autre chose que des étudiants, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une « occasion toute particulière », comme se plaisaient à le répéter les propriétaires du campus. Qu'elle n'avait été la surprise et la joie du vieux Doyen en voyant deux des plus brillants élèves qu'il n'avait jamais eu, après plus d'une vingtaine d'années, franchir les portes de son établissement, leurs doigts entrelacés et accompagnés de deux enfants !

La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans l'immense étendue d'herbe à l'extérieur, sous un soleil radieux. Tous les convives avaient été forts ravis de constater que pour l'occasion, les mariés avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands, et qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'imagination quand au choix des décors, du déroulement de la cérémonie, … .

Et puis, alors que tout le monde avait regagné sa place assise et qu'House patientait devant l'autel, il l'avait vu apparaître entre les rangées de chaises, vêtue de sa robe. Il en eut le souffle coupé, tant la jeune femme était des plus resplendissantes qui lui ait été possible d'admirer de toute sa vie entière. Elle portait un bustier blanc, dont la partie haute dessinait divinement les courbes de sa poitrine et de son buste, avant de s'évaser à partir de la taille, jusqu'à former un traîne tenue par Rachel et Tomas, aux anges. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en un charmant chignon, dont de nombreuses boucles ébènes se dégageaient avec délicatesse pour venir sublimer ses épaules et son décolleté. Elle avançait le sourire aux lèvres, digne d'une déesse de la mythologie grecque.

Prêtre et rabbin avaient conjointement prononcé leurs sermons et le moment tant attendu de l'échange des alliances avait manqué de faire pleurer Lisa, tant elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'instant étant tout simplement merveilleux. On les annonça mari et femme, leurs regards ancrés à celui de l'autre, sans pouvoir le détacher ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Leurs bouches s'unirent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tous leurs invités s'étant levés pour les acclamer. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, main dans la main, avant de descendre de l'autel, bras dessus, bras dessous et tout sourire.

Enfin, tout le monde s'était retrouvé là où se tenait le repas, et un bal avait débuté. Les deux médecins récemment époux furent tenu d'entamer la première danse. Un slow lent, parfait pour la jambe estropiée du médecin. Il serrait sa nouvelle femme tout contre lui, ses mains au niveau de la chute de reins de celle-ci tandis qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête posée sur son épaule en même temps qu'ils effectuaient quelques pas.

Ils avaient fini par s'éloigner un peu de tout ce monde, afin d'avoir un peu de temps pour eux, pour profiter un peu de leurs premières heures de jeunes mariés sans qu'on ne vienne sans cesse les féliciter. La jeune femme et son époux parcouraient tranquillement le parc de leur ancienne université, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'ils y avaient partagé.

Il l'avait ensuite traîné vers le bâtiment principal, la guidant jusqu'à une pièce où il la fit entrer. Elle le sermonna sur le fait que s'envoyer en l'air pouvait attendre, ce qui le fit bien évidemment rire. Elle remarqua alors la tenue légère posée devant elle, et se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

**- Change toi, on va bientôt partir**, lui assura-t-il simplement en se plaçant derrière elle pour l'aider à retirer sa robe.  
**- Où ça ?  
- Surprise ! Alors tais toi et enfile ça.**

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, mais obéit rapidement avec l'aide du Diagnosticien. Elle le vit ensuite enfiler une tenue plus détendue, toujours sous son regard étonné et nageant en pleine incompréhension. Une fois fin prêts, il se saisit à nouveau de sa main, et lui fit traverser le parc, aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait, dans l'espoir de ne croiser personne. Malheureusement Wilson avait surgi devant eux, un large sourire aux lèvres, et il leur avait été impossible de prétendre ne pas l'avoir vu.

**- House, ne me dis pas que tu essaies de fuir ton propre mariage ! **Lui reprocha l'Oncologue, légèrement pompette, et un verre de champagne à la main. **Viens faire la fête avec nous, sinon Cuddy voudra te couper les testicules, et ça risque de pas être joli joli à voir ! **

La concernée se mit à glousser bruyamment, faisant sursauter leur ami qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence jusque là. Il manqua ainsi de renverser le contenu de sa coupe sur lui, et clignait constamment des yeux.

**- Ne vous en faîtes pas James, je le suis de mon plein gré, il ne fuit personne**, promit-elle, la main de son époux dans la sienne.

Le brun acquiesça doucement, avant d'essayer de bégailler quelques mots. Le Néphrologue embrassa alors le front de celle qui partageait sa vie, et s'approcha de leur ami, en riant.

**- Je vais te ramener avec les invités okay ? Au passage, j'irais toucher quelques mots à Julia**, annonça-t-il avant de se tourner vers Lisa. **Et toi, tu ne bouges pas de là, je reviens très vite !**

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire, hocha la tête, et le regarda s'éloigner, soutenant Wilson qui titubait sous l'effet de l'alcool. Quelle vision amusante !

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas longtemps à l'attendre, car moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle le vit apparaître à nouveau, et ses lèvres se posèrent aussitôt sur les siennes. Ils reprirent leur marche, la main du médecin posée possessivement sur le postérieur de sa femme, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils s'avançaient vers la sortie du campus.

Il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit avec une certaine appréhension. Il la guida jusqu'à un point précis, enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et l'invita à rouvrir ses paupières par un doux baiser déposé sur sa joue.

Devant eux, une moto reluisante se dressait fièrement, et le visage de House arborait un gigantesque sourire lorsque sa femme se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés, en quête d'explications.

**- Une moto … **Souffla-t-elle. **Ça rime à quoi ?**

Il pouffa, et prit la main de la Doyenne pour la faire avancer davantage vers l'engin, avant de tapoter le siège.

**- Notre voyage de noces**, s'exclama-t-il, soulevant alors la jeune femme du sol pour venir la déposer sur le deux-roues. **Je nous ai organisé un road trip à travers le pays, en moto !**

Elle ouvrit des yeux comme des billes, ne voulant pas lâcher l'homme, craignant de pouvoir tomber.

**- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? **S'égosilla-t-elle. **Jamais je ne ferrai le tour du pays sur une moto, tu veux ma mort ?**

Il gloussa, se pressant davantage contre elle pour la rassurer. Il promenait ses doigts dans ses boucles ébènes, heureux et amusé.

**- Et arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est stressant ! **Poursuivit-elle, ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre inférieure. **J'ai pas envie de laisser deux orphelins derrière nous moi, je tiens à ma vie !  
- Tu imagines toujours le pire Cuddy, un jour ça te perdra**, la taquina-t-il avant d'embrasser la naissance de sa nuque. **Il te suffit de me faire confiance et tout ira bien. Tu risques même d'y prendre grandement goût !**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pesant le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Après tout, à la faculté, elle était du genre à aimer tester toutes sortes de choses, quand bien même elle n'en donnait pas l'impression. Alors pourquoi se montrer bornée maintenant qu'elle avait mûri ? La vie est faite pour multiplier les expériences en tout genre, non ?

**- Je te préviens, j'accepte, mais ne roules pas trop vite, sinon je ferai en sorte de te pourrir tout le temps de notre « voyage » ! **Le menaça-t-elle, avant qu'il ne la dépose à nouveau au sol pour lui tendre le casque qu'elle enfila avec son aide.  
**- Je savais que « Partipants Cuddy » n'était pas bien loin**, ironisa-t-il en l'installant sur le siège de la bécane et en lui enfilant un casque, puis fit de même.

Elle grimaça à l'entente de son ancien surnom, mais ne dit rien. Car ce petit nom représentait beaucoup pour elle, surtout à la Fac. Parce qu'il faisait partie de leur histoire commune …

Il fit ronronner le moteur de la moto, la jeune femme à l'arrière sursautant brusquement. Il sourit aussitôt, et attrapa les mains de sa femme pour les nouer autour de sa taille, l'invitant ainsi à venir se blottir contre son dos. Elle se laissa docilement faire, fermant les yeux lorsque les pneus commencèrent à glisser sur l'asphalte. Pendant de longues secondes, elle demeura tendue, mais peu à peu, sa confiance envers House reprit le dessus, et elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant enfin les paysages qui défilaient autour d'eux. Elle devait l'avouer, c'était réellement sublime !

Ils roulèrent deux bonnes heures durant, avant de faire une pause au niveau d'une station essence, où ils firent le plein et achetèrent de quoi grignoter. Ils profitèrent de cette pause pour marcher un peu, main dans la main, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant de poursuivre leur voyage.

**- Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire où on va ou pas ? **Demanda-t-elle en balançant ses bras, sourire aux lèvres et lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Il gloussa, puis enroula son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la pressant alors contre lui pour lui voler un baiser, qui fut klaxonné. Ils séparèrent leurs bouches en riant, front contre front.

**- Pour le moment, on va à Chicago**, annonça le médecin, extrêmement fier de lui.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Car Chicago n'était qu'à 241 miles de Ann Arbor, ce qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas définir comme un road trip. Obligatoirement, il comptait prolonger leur route, mais où ?

Elle replaça une main derrière son oreille, avant de comprendre ce qui lui avait été échappé. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Surtout le connaissant ...

**- On va prendre la mythique route 66, n'est-ce pas ? **Finit-elle par dire, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, et faisant tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. **Toi qui est un amateur de ce genre de choses, c'est évident que ça ne peut être que ça !**

Il éclata franchement de rire, et avala un morceau d'une barre chocolatée. Leurs pas les ramenèrent vers la cylindrée, où Lisa posa le léger sac qu'elle portait, contenant quelques rares vêtements à eux. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup, ils pouvaient parfaitement s'arrêter en route acheter quelque chose chaque fois qu'ils en avaient besoin, non ?

Il lui adressa un grognement sauvage, sans raison apparente, juste pour la faire rire, ce qui bien évidemment fonctionna aussitôt. Elle se hissa dessus, tandis qu'il prenait place entre ses cuisses, ses mains atterrissant automatiquement sur ce fessier musclé qu'il aimait tant.

Elle le rapprocha plus encore d'elle, ses mains enroulées autour de son cou. Il leur restait encore au moins facilement trois bonnes heures de route à faire, alors elle avait bien le droit de profiter de cette pause, non ? Après tout, à présent elle était officiellement son épouse qui plus est, et ils entamaient leur lune de miel ...

Après quelques minutes de caresses plus ou moins chastes, ils décidèrent de reprendre la route, le vent glissant sur leurs peaux pour leur plus grande plaisir. Ils devaient l'avouer, c'était une vraie sensation de liberté que de se prendre pour un oiseau, loin de tout le stress du PPTH et de leur vie de famille.

La cylindrée filait sans problèmes sur les routes, House étant concentré sur une conduite fluide et appréciable. Ils marquèrent un dernier arrêt à mi-chemin le temps de faire quelques pas, d'avaler un peu d'eau et de grignoter un morceau, puis achevèrent le tronçon qui leur restait, débarquant ainsi à Chicago.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la ville, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa montre, voyant le soleil commencer à décliner à l'horizon. Il adressa un sourire à sa femme à travers le casque, puis redémarra, avant de finalement se stopper devant un hôtel de grand standing. Lisa ne put retenir un sifflement d'émerveillement en voyant l'immense bâtiment, et dut revenir sur Terre à l'aide d'un petit coup de coude de la part de son homme tout récemment devenu son mari alors qu'il confiait les clés de sa moto et son casque au voiturier. Elle s'excusa brièvement avant de tendre le sien, puis d'attraper la main que lui tendait le médecin.

A l'accueil, House annonça leur réservation au nom de Monsieur et Madame House, ce à quoi elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. C'était si étrange de l'entendre enfin, mais tellement délicieux à la fois ! On leur remit donc les clés de leur suite, et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, la jeune femme englobant alors le visage de son employé entre ses mains, afin de lui offrir un baiser amoureux, qu'importe la présence du groom à leur côté, qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

Il annonça leur étage, et tous deux manquèrent de payer le groom afin qu'il leur montre leur chambre plus rapidement. House promenait discrètement sa main sur le postérieur de la Doyenne, qui profita d'un 'virage du corridor' pour passer ses doigts au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'homme. Il frissonna, ses yeux s'assombrissant de désir aussi vite qu'un feu prendrait dans une forêt remplie de brindilles au sol.

A peine franchirent-ils le seuil de la suite, qu'elle glissa un billet à l'employé de l'hôtel, afin qu'il déguerpisse au plus vite. Il ne se fit pas prier, laissant les deux amoureux en paix. Ces derniers claquèrent la porte derrière eux, avant que la jeune femme ne se retrouve plaquée au mur, le poids du corps de son amant contre le sien. Il se saisit passionnément de ses lèvres, ses mains glissant le long de ses courbes sveltes, avant qu'il n'agrippe le bas du débardeur qu'elle portait, le faisant rapidement passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle se chargea de déboutonner sa chemise, la laissant tomber au sol. Bouche contre bouche, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, ils butaient contre chaque mur, chaque meuble présents autour d'eux. Difficilement, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Tu te rends compte que je fais te prendre ton « épouse-virginité » ? **Fit-il, au dessus d'elle, sa barbe de trois jours chatouillant la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle pouffa de rire, n'ayant pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il puisse dire une telle ânerie. Il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre même après tant d'années, il fallait l'avouer.

**- Tu es allé chercher ça loin, n'est-ce pas ? **Gloussa-t-elle avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, ses seins pressés contre son torse musclé.

Il sourit, reprenant d'assaut ses lèvres délicieuses. Ses mains elles, avaient débarrassé la jeune femme du bas qu'elle portait, et jouaient à présent avec son string. Elle s'afféra à lui retirer jean et boxer, frottant son bassin au sien, désireuse de sentir à quel point elle le rendait fou.

Il ne pouvait pas le cacher un seul instant, il la désirait, comme toujours. Elle était si belle là, la tête au milieu des oreillers, ses boucles entourant son visage cristallin, ses joues rosies par l'envie, ses pupilles dilatées et sa bouche entrouverte. Une barre imposante se dressait au niveau de son entrejambe, et sentir la brunette se mouvoir là, juste sous lui, contre lui, … Il en perdait tout simplement la tête. Mais il devait se contenir, profiter de chaque instant et surtout, lui offrir une fin de journée et une nuit mémorable, comme elle le méritait.

Il traça une ligne de baisers le long de son arrête nasale, puis de sa jugulaire, atteignant ensuite la naissance de sa poitrine, titillant le bout de son téton avec sa langue tandis qu'il caressait l'autre, puis inversement. Il frotta son visage contre la peau fine de son ventre, la sentant frissonner sous son contact. Sa langue fit le tour de son nombril, avant qu'il ne descende un peu plus vers le bas-ventre de celle-ci. Elle frissonna, sa tête enfoncée dans les coussins, son dos se cambrant à mesure qu'il approchait de son intimité.

Lorsqu'il commença à parcourir la fente de la jeune femme, elle ne put retenir un gémissement, mouvant son bassin afin de sentir plus encore toutes ces petites sensations qu'il provoquait toujours en elle. Ses doigts parcouraient la base de son crâne, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Elle demeurait les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, son corps entier pris de spasmes de plaisir.

C'était de la torture. Une douce torture, une délicieuse torture, mais une torture en soi. Certes, elle adorait qu'il prenne soin d'elle de la sorte, qu'il veille à son plaisir avant tout, mais elle préférait plus que tout au monde sentir sa peau contre la sienne, être rassurée par le poids de son corps sur le sien. Mais, le connaissant, il irait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à arriver.

Alors qu'elle collapsait dans ses bras, il remonta vers ses lèvres, s'en délectant passionnément comme il prenait goût à le faire. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, sa langue s'insinuant dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle, tandis que ses jambes se refermaient autour des hanches de son employé de mari.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant alors son regard. Il en profita pour l'admirer de longues minutes durant, avant qu'elle ne s'approche de son oreille et qu'elle n'en mordille le lobe.

**- Je te veux, là maintenant … **Souffla-t-elle tandis que ses mains malaxaient le fessier de celui qui partageait sa vie.

Il sourit à sa requête, présentant alors son pénis devant l'entrée de son vagin. Une nouvelle fois, leurs regards se clivèrent l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils cherchaient à se dire un millier de choses, mais que les mots ne seraient jamais suffisants pour les exprimer. Un baiser échangé, et voilà qu'il s'enfonçait enfin en elle. Tous deux laissèrent échapper un soupir de contentement, tandis que leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps tout entier, simplement pour profiter au maximum.

Ils se mouvaient sur une cadence alternant lenteur et rapidité, s'embrassant chaque fois qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Leurs rythmes cardiaques et respiratoires avaient accéléré à une vitesse folle, ils ne pouvaient nullement taire le désir qui brûlait en eux.

Peu à peu, leurs corps se mouvèrent plus rapidement encore, tout deux au bord du septième ciel. Chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, il allait un peu plus profondément. Chaque fois qu'il frappait ses parois, elle se refermait un peu plus autour de son membre. L'un comme l'autre tremblaient de passion, et bien qu'ils sachent éperdument que cet instant finirait par prendre fin, ils espéraient intérieurement qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible. Tout simplement car, dans des instants comme ceux-ci, ils n'avaient pas besoin de longues déclarations d'amour, de phrases ou même d'un simple mot. Non, leurs corps parlaient pour eux, leurs cœurs parlaient pour eux. D'une manière qu'eux seuls étaient capables de l'interpréter.

L'orgasme les cueillit en même temps, les secouant de toute part. Alors que ses parois se resserraient totalement autour de lui, il finit par éjaculer longuement en elle, avant qu'ils ne retombent mollement sur le matelas, à bout de souffle.

**- Wow … **Souffla-t-elle, la tête tournée vers le visage du Diagnosticien, son pouce glissant sur sa joue rugueuse. **Notre première fois en temps que jeunes mariés n'était pas si mal après tout …**

Elle éclata aussitôt de rire, l'entraînant dans son élan. Il la serrait tout contre lui, la berçant de temps à autre contre son torse, et déposant de doux baisers sur le sommet de sa tête.

**- Pas si mal ? **S'offusqua-t-il faussement.**Tu viens d'avoir deux merveilleux orgasmes à la suite, et tu trouves que ce n'est 'pas si mal' ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !**

Elle frappa son torse, souriant contre sa peau. Inutile de se voiler la face, elle ne regrettait aucunement de partager sa vie, d'être la mère de leurs enfants, d'être sa femme. Non, elle ne regrettait rien de tout ça, bien au contraire elle appréciait chaque instant de ce qu'était devenu sa vie. Elle ne craignait plus depuis longtemps de se réveiller seule dans son grand lit, ou de se demander chaque jour, chaque nuit si House n'avait pas abusé de drogues et mis ses jours en danger. Non, tout ça était devenu de l'histoire ancienne, elle le savait. Il ne la quitterait jamais, pour rien au monde. Et, elle lui faisait confiance là-dessus, il ne replongerait pas dans cette tourmente qui avait manqué de nombreuses fois de mettre fin à sa vie.

**- Ne t'habitues pas trop à tout ce confort Honey-bun, dès demain on se remet en route**, fit-il en tirant les draps sur eux, un bras entourant possessivement la taille de sa femme. **Et ensuite, on s'arrêtera surtout dans des motels, beaucoup moins luxueux.**

Elle sourit, relevant la tête vers lui et déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras tout en continuant de le fixer.

**- Je saurais m'y faire**, assura-t-elle en rejetant ses boucles ébènes en arrière. **Et puis je sais que ****mon adorable époux saura prendre soin de moi …**

Il grogna à l'entente de ce surnom trop guimauve à son goût, et lui tourna le dos comme s'il boudait, conservant toutefois son bras autour d'elle. Elle rit silencieusement, et vint se coller à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule avant d'embrasser doucement sa peau.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une fois les clés remises, ils reprirent leur 'road trip de noces', roulant à présent sur la mythique '_Route 66_'. Bien installée à l'arrière, Lisa profitait grandement de cette proximité qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle riait de chaque étrangeté sur le bord de la route, souriait chaque fois qu'il s'amusait à jouer son malin pour l'impressionner.

Ils roulèrent autant que possible avant de marquer leur première pause, au bon milieu d'ils-ne-savaient-où. Une fois la cylindrée garée, ils marchèrent un peu, leurs jambes commençant déjà à s'engourdir quand bien même ils n'avaient roulé que quatre heures pour le moment.

Ils s'installèrent dans un pub relativement ancien, dont la déco datait au moins des années 40. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, devant des assiettes qui semblaient plutôt appétissantes, ils en profitaient pour critiquer les autres présents, ou bien même de deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là, ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie, enfin, ce genre de choses. A de nombreuses reprises, ils éclatèrent de rire, attirant tous les regards sur eux. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire, depuis bien longtemps déjà ils se moquaient de ce que l'on pouvait bien penser d'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau trois heures plus tard, grignotèrent quelque chose, se rafraîchirent un peu, puis reprirent la route, pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois que le soleil déclinant à l'horizon. Ils finirent par trouver un motel en plutôt bon état, et demandèrent une chambre. Ils avaient besoin de repos, et comptaient bien en profiter.

Durant une semaine, ils continuèrent leur voyage de la sorte. Chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient, ils découvraient de nouvelles choses ensemble, profitant de n'être que tous les deux, seuls et sans personne sur le dos pour leur faire des reproches en tout genre. Ils avaient déjà parcouru plus de la moitié de leur trajet, et avaient déjà bien bronzé.

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un motel, et avaient décidé qu'ils avaient bien mérité de rester deux nuits sur place, histoire de bien récupérer. Car même si House ne disait rien à ce sujet, un tel trajet n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa jambe, et l'un comme l'autre commençaient à ressentir des courbatures dans le corps tout entier.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le lit, ils jouaient à une partie de poker, surveillant chaque expression du visage de l'autre afin de deviner si oui ou non il bluffait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'House choisit d'attraper avec le bout de sa canne son sac qu'il avait déposé non loin de là, et en sortit ce qu'elle devina comme étant une cigarette. Il dégagea aussi un briquet, et alluma le bout avant d'en tirer une bouffée.

Il tendit le bras, lui proposant ainsi d'en prendre un peu. Dans un premier temps, elle nia vivement, peu enclainte à fumer, elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ça, même quand elle était en faculté.

Finalement, elle ne put résister un instant de plus à son regard charmeur, et attrapa la cigarette, avalant une bouffée qui aussitôt la fit tousser. Elle lui rendit la clope, et posa ses cartes sur le matelas avant de le rejoindre et de se blottir contre lui.

Durant quelques minutes, ils continuèrent à crapoter un peu, chacun leur tour, avant que la Doyenne ne commence à rire, sans raisons apparentes. Il la fixa d'un air amusé, ses bras entourés autour d'elle alors qu'elle continuait à glousser comme une idiote.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça … **Pouffa-t-elle en se roulant presque sur le matelas.  
**- J'ai fait quoi ? **Prétexta-t-il l'air de rien, se délectant de la vision qu'il avait d'elle.  
**- Ta cigarette … C'est … **Gloussa-t-elle avant d'essayer de se tenir sur ses avant-bras, mais de retomber rapidement comme une grosse masse. **Un joiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !**

Il éclata de rire, et l'attrapa sous les aisselles avant de la ramener vers lui et de l'embrasser amoureusement, alors qu'elle se défendait faussement.

**- Moi, oser te faire une chose pareille ? **Ironisa-t-il en promenant ses mains sous le débardeur qu'elle portait. **Jamais de la vie !  
- C'est TOUT A FAIT toiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **Fit-elle, des larmes provoquées par son fou rire roulant le long de ses joues. **En fait je suis stoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee !**

Elle riait tellement, qu'il fut forcé de la retenir lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber du lit. Il ne raterait un tel instant pour rien au monde, c'était tellement inhabituel de la voir dans un tel état, et surtout plus qu'hilarant !

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions et avoir profité de leur repos bien mérité, ils reprirent la route, plus en forme que jamais.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à Los Angeles, le temps était magnifique, l'atmosphère parfaite, et eux bien décidés à profiter du temps qu'il leur restait sur place. Ils posèrent leurs valises dans l'une des plus résidence de la ville, dans l'une des plus belles suites.

**- C'est magnifique ici … **Souffla-t-elle en admirant la vue qu'ils avaient depuis leur balcon. **Il nous reste un peu plus d'une semaine avant d'être de retour à la maison …  
- Justement, j'ai tout prévu**, déclara-t-il en la bloquant entre lui et la rambarde. **On va pouvoir rester quelques jours ici, cinq au moins, et ensuite tu prendras l'avion pour retrouver au plus vite les enfants.  
- Et toi alors ? **Demanda-t-elle, ses mains douces englobant le visage du médecin.  
**- J'aurais la moto à ramener, donc je mettrais un peu plus de temps à arriver**, expliqua-t-il. **Tu sauras attendre ?**

Elle sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement, ses bras autour de son cou, profitant du fait qu'ils soient loin du stress de leurs vies à Princeton, loin de leur entourage.

**- Je pense que oui … Mais je vais devoir profiter au maximum de mon époux, dans ce cas là … **Souffla-t-elle.

Leurs jours restant en Californie furent un pur délice pour eux. Plage, petites balades, repas entrecoupés par des remarques sur ceux qui les entouraient, et ce genre de choses qu'ils aimaient faire ensemble. Jamais ils n'avaient eu autant de temps rien que pour eux, d'autant plus avec la présence de Rachel et Tomas dans leur vie, et cela leur faisait un bien fou.

L'avion de Lisa décollait quelques heures plus tard, et House avait tenu à l'accompagner. Assis dans la salle d'embarquement, l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de leurs ultimes moments de 'voyage de noces', avant d'être séparés par la distance, pour quelques temps. Il la serrait tout contre lui, caressant distraitement son échine, et déposant de tendres baisers sur son front, ses joues ou ses lèvres.

Et finalement, il fut temps pour elle de se séparer de lui, et de monter dans l'appareil. Les yeux brillants, elle l'embrassa amoureusement, essayant de faire durer autant qu'elle le pouvait leur étreinte. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle lui promit de le joindre rapidement, de le prévenir lorsqu'elle arriverait à la maison, et de prendre régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Il la traita de romantique, mais au fond de lui, la comportement de Cuddy le rassurait. Il n'était pas du genre à déballer ses sentiments, mais il l'aimait tellement …

Une fois sur Princeton, elle fut vivement accueilli par ses deux petits anges, qui se précipitèrent dans ses bras sitôt eut-elle franchi le seuil de la villa de sa sœur. Elle demeura quelques temps avec sa famille, discutant ainsi de son voyage de noce avec Julia, avant que celle-ci ne la dépose devant chez elle.

Cette nuit-là, elle mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure en constatant à quel point elle se sentait seule dans son lit vide de la présence de House. L'arrivée de Rachel et de son petit frère la consola un peu, et elle les autorisa à dormir blottis contre elles, ses deux amours tellement heureux de retrouver enfin leur Maman. Trois semaines sans elle, il ne faut pas croire, mais ça semble une éternité !

Dès le lendemain, elle s'était vu contrainte à se rendre dans son hôpital, son remplaçant provisoire ne parvenant pas à résoudre un problème pourtant mineure. Accompagnée de ses deux enfants qu'elle n'avait pas voulu confier à quelqu'un, elle s'était rendue aussi vite que possible sur son lieu de travail, pianotant sur son ordinateur pour avoir un compte-rendu total de ce qu'elle avait manqué durant son absence, les petits jouant sur le canapé de l'office.

C'était fou, sans doute stupide mais … Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à House. Elle était de retour sur Princeton depuis à peine deux jours, mais déjà il lui manquait affreusement. Bon sang, elle allait avoir bien du mal à attendre son retour, c'était certain ! D'autant plus qu'il manquait aussi beaucoup aux deux morveux …

Concentrée sur le rapport qu'elle rédigeait, elle n'aperçut pas même une silhouette s'avancer vers son bureau, les voix de Rachel et Tomas débâtant du dernier Disney qu'ils avaient regardé avec leurs cousins couvrant le bruit de pas. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, ce qui fit aussitôt relever la tête des trois Cuddy-House présents dans la pièce. Et ni une ni deux, Lisa s'était promptement mise debout, et avait parcouru presque en courant les trois mètres qui la séparait de l'homme, avant qu'elle ne se jette à son cou, lui offrant un baiser langoureux, vite hué par les deux enfants, qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène. Ils rejoignirent vite leurs parents, les enlaçant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je comprends que les enfants soient aussi enchantés de me retrouver**, fit-il sur un ton amusé, **mais toi, ton engouement me laisse sans voix ! A peine deux jours qu'on a été séparé, et j'ai le droit à un accueil comme celui-là ! Serais-tu en manque « **_**Smart Ass **_**» ?**

Elle lui adressa une adorable grimace, demeurant nichée contre lui. C'était si bon de retrouver l'odeur de son parfum, de sentir ses bras musclés autour d'elle, de pouvoir unir sa bouche à la sienne, … Bref, de le retrouver pleinement.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda-t-elle en l'invitant à prendre place sur le divan, entouré par les petits génies en puissance. **Comment tu as fait pour arriver si vite ?  
**- **Disons que, quand tu es montée dans l'avion et que je l'ai vu décoller, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas fait le meilleur choix, et que je n'avais aucune envie de faire le trajet retour en moto sans toi**, expliqua alors l'infirme, son bras autour des épaules de sa Belle. **J'y ai réfléchi la ****nuit entière, et le lendemain, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je rentre au plus vite. Alors, me voilà !  
- Et ta moto ?  
- Justement, avant de prendre mon billet, j'ai cherché quelqu'un qui pourrait me la ramener sur Princeton, moyennement quelques billets bien sûr. Par chance, j'ai trouvé un honnête amateur de belles cylindrées qui a accepté de la conduire jusqu'ici, et j'ai pris le premier avion que j'ai pu avoir.**

Elle souriait largement, ses mains parcourant le visage de son Apollon tandis qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur. Il pensait à tellement de choses, tellement de détails qui pourraient paraître bien futiles ! Avec lui, l'ennui dans son couple n'existait pas. Il savait entretenir la flamme entre eux, ce qu'elle trouvait tout bonnement magique. Elle était si fière d'être sa femme, de pouvoir compter sur lui -dans la mesure du possible- au quotidien. Et, elle devait l'avouer, mais ce voyage de noces atypique avait plus que largement dépassé ses attentes, elle n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter mieux. Il avait su la surprendre une fois de plus, pour son plus grand plaisir …

_The End. _


End file.
